Luka's Tormented Dimension:Redux(Hiatus)
by DTBgirl
Summary: After learning she is next in line to rule over a dimension of great power, Luka is thrown into a strange and difficult journey in an attempt to save her world from an untimely demise. As fate would have it, along the way Luka meets a strange girl who will change her life forever.
1. Chapter 1

_Not once had the darkness sounded so quiet, yes it was never noisy or loud, but it was never this quiet. The silence was eerie not even a shadow lurking , a small light glimmered in the darkness.__That light grew and spread throughout the darkness, bringing life with it. Faint breathing echoed in the distance. Footsteps filled the emptiness, a gentle whisper ringing out from a soft smile._

_"Luka..."The voice whispered in the silence."Luka..."__The lone voice sang the name, the name that would bring the beginning of a new world._

I remember gasping for air, coughing furiously in the dark. Sweat was dripping down from my head, my hair sticking to my face. I could feel my heart pounding rapidly against my chest, my eyes trying to focus on the wall in front of me. I swung my legs over my bed almost falling to my knees. I took some deep breaths trying to calm myself down.

"Again..."I whispered."It happened again..."I stood up, standing in front of the mirror trying to catch my breath.

I stood in silence my stomach churning with fear. I could see something in the corner, a sly grin on it's face.I spun around only to find nothing but a couple of dirty cloths piled up in the corner. I sighed in relief.

"Relax Luka, it's nothing."I told myself as I got dressed for school.

"Good morning sweety, how'd you sleep?"Mom asked with a cheery voice placing down a plate of bacon and eggs.

I eyed the food with an unpleasant smile, forcing myself to eat it. I smiled softly at my mother my stomach trying to hold the food down.

"So..."She whispered."How'd you sleep?"Asking again.

"Did you have any sweet dreams?"My Dad cut in, his voice cold and low. He glared at me for a moment before taking his seat at the table.

I chuckled to myself, picking up my school bag."What a stupid question..."I mumbled walking out the door

"Why would he ask that?"I wondered."He know's I don't dream or do I?"

That was question I often asked myself. I've never been able to recall a dream if I ever even had one. My whole life I've tried to remember,but all I can remember is darkness and silence. Even when I wake up screaming, I can't remember a thing.

"All well, dreams aren't for me anyway."I told myself.

"Luka!"

"Uh?"

"Luka!"

Of in the distance I could see a girl a big smile on her face her teal colored hair flowing in the air behind her. I was confused I had never seen her in my life, yet she knew my name.

"I should leave..."I whispered backing away.

"Wait!"She yelled running even faster.

Before I knew it her arms were wrapped around me and I couldn't even move. I dropped my bag, my mouth hung open as if I wanted to say something.

"I'm so glad I found you!"She cheered.

"Who are you?"I managed to say.  
>She raised her head her bright blue eyes staring into mine. She chuckled a sad smile on her face."You'll find out soon enough...as long as you wake up."<p>

"Wake up?"I repeated with confusion."What do you mean I am awake."I laughed at little although this was a very strange situation.

She smiled again."Okay, if you say so be sure to look for me first."

I raised a brow trying to figure out what was happening."What..."I started to speak,but what was all I could say.  
>I felt weak like my body could crumple at any moment. The girl in front of me frowned her body slowly fading away. I rubbed my head every part of my body in pain.<p>

"Bye...I'll see you soon."

"Wait."That was the last thing I remember before I fell to the ground.

Once I woke up I was surrounded by by-standers. Students and parents, even children wondering what happened. My bag was on the floor it's context spilled out. I smiled uneasy, picking everything up, scrambling to gather it all.

"Wait, somethings missing."I searched around the ground people snickering and backing away."Where is it?!"

"Looking for these?"

I felt my body tremble as I reached out for my pill bottle. I snatched it away from the girl a smirk on her face.

"It's been a long time hasn't it Luka?"

I glared at her."What are you talking about Korra?"

"Since the last time you were found like this on the floor next to pills."

"That never happened before!"

She snickered."Sure, whatever you say."

I placed the pills in my bag and continued on my in a class room has never been so boring. The students all sat there with a blank look in there faces, the teacher obviously didn't care about them or the lesson. I was more annoyed than snickers and stares I got had been constant throughout the day, the students laughing and throwing paper at me.

"A typical day at school.."I thought as I doodled on my desk."But then again..that girl did offer some change to my day."I laughed to myself."She was rather strange I wonder who she could have been?"

"Why is she talking to herself?"

"She does that every day...what a freak!"

I bowed my head my hair falling over my face. That was second time I was caught talking to myself."Like I can help one talks to me..."I whispered."Except for that girl.."

The bell rang breaking my thoughts. I sighed pulling my bag over my shoulder. I looked out the window day dreams taking over.  
>I clutched my bag."She's back.."I muttered.I walked up to the window, the girl with teal hair stood in the court yard."Why is she hear again?"<p>

"Move Megurine!"  
>I was shoved forcefully away from the window, receiving some stares from others.I bite my nails, looking out the window one more time.<br>"She's gone..."

* * *

><p>I walked alone down the street the roads empty, clouds gathering. In one loud crack of thunder it started pouring,I ran in hopes to make it out of the rain. By the time I reached my house I was soaking wet.<p>

I opened the door only to be greeted by an empty house. I changed into something more comfortable, picking up a book. I sat alone in the living room the rain getting worst.

"Rain is the worst.."

I jerked my head towards the kitchen, no one there.I sighed shaking my head. I put the book down walking to my room.

"Sure it waters plant,but it ruins cloths."

My legs stayed still trembling a little.I gulped turning towards the door. Once again there was no one there. I laughed uncomfortably.

"I'm just tired...I need some sleep." I forced myself up the stares practically running to my bed for comfort."I just need a small nap..."I said drifting off into a long-awaited dream.

* * *

><p>"Wake up 's time for you to wake up."<p>

I groaned rubbing the sleep out my eyes. Miku smiled at me her face lighting up. I sat up feeling some what queasy. I held my stomach my hand over my mouth.

"Careful now, it can be hard getting use to this."Miku rubbed my back her hand comforting.

"Wait a minute how do I know her name?"I thought."And what does she mean getting use to this?!"

In instant panic took over and my heart was racing. I looked into Miku's eyes or who ever she was and felt mine start to tear up.

"What's wrong?"She asked me.

I shook my head my mouth close tightly. She looked concerned for me, but she doesn't even know she?"

"Luke whats wrong?"

"Where am I and why do I know your name?"

She beamed with happiness reaching for my hands. She held them tightly as if she was afraid I would leave."You know my name?!"She smiled."That's a great start!"

"Great start to what?"

A frown appeared on her face she dropped my hands."So it seems you still don't know."She sighed."I shouldn't be surprised."

She helped me up her frown fading quickly."Well for starters, welcome home!"She smiled.

"Home?"I giggled."I've never even been here how could this be my home?"

"Of course not,but you are no and we've been waiting for you for some time."She pulled me over to a grand door with green vines painted on, beautiful stones incrusted on the handles.

"This here is the music hall."She pushed the doors open and inside was a room filled with instruments and paintings.

"Follow me."

Pulling me along she showed me inside. She said this hall was like a history book. All those painting and instruments belong to people called rulers. She spoke of many other things, but to be honest I ignored it all.

"What does this have to do with me?"I asked her.

"Well actually you are-"

"Miku!"She was interrupted. Running up to her was a boy dressed in a plain outfit. A silver shirt with blue jeans, on his hip was belt holding a stack of cards.

"Great timing!"She pulled him over."Luka this is Piko, Piko this is-

"Luka..."He mumbled."You're awake?"

I gave a smile shrugging my shoulders."I guess I am..."I said not having a single clue what he meant by, 'awake'.

"So now that you've meant everyone-

"Wait!"He interrupted again."We have a problem."  
>Miku sighed."What kind of problem?"<p>

"Why don't you take a guess!" A strong voice echoed shaking the ground.

"Gakupo!"Miku bite her lip her hand reaching for mines."Luka follow me!"

"Are you running already!"

Miku slid to a stop a blade piercing the floor, she barely missed it. She held my hand tighter her hip pocket glowing.

"You are quiet a rude person, maybe I should teach you some manners!" A small glimmer came down from the ceiling a chandelier falling.

"Watch out!"Piko tackled us down smoke and dust around us."Miku we have to transform now!"

"Right!"She coughed.

Holding up a bright blue card she traced an 'M' on it. In a second she was glowing in a blue mist, her form changing. Piko did the same, his card silver he traced a 'P' on it his own body smothered in silver haze. He stepped out of the haze and was dressed in light armor.

"A knight?"I thought.

Miku cleared the blue mist away. She changed as well,but she didn't look like a knight. She wore blue shorts, a breast-plate to protect her exposing some of her stomach. Shoulder coverings and teal gloves complemented her outfit.

"Stay here Luka!"She order leaving with sound of her boots were the last I heard.

"That was armor..."I muttered."She's fighting?"

"Indeed she is..."He spoke softly."And so are you!"He lunged at me with a blade in his hand.  
>I held my hands out hoping that would protect me. He smiled pulling me towards him. His blade pressed against my neck the metal chilling.<p>

"I didn't think it would this easy.."

"It won't be!"

In quick flash Piko smashed the man down with hard kick to the jaw. I was pushed back against the wall.

"Luka are you okay?"He asked picking me up.

I nodded, lost for words."It's been a long time since I've seen you Gakupo...hasn't it?"

Gakupo snickered picking himself up."Too long don't you think!"He lunged again this time for Piko.

"Stop!"Miku slid in creating a blue barrier."Piko get ready for the others."She ordered.

"The others?"I whispered.

"Miku, how rude of you!"Gakupo cackled.

"Miku what's happening?"

Miku turned her head a gentle smile on her face."I'll tell you next time, until then stay safe."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:  
><strong>

**Hello readers! In case I have any returning readers I just wanna say**

**that yes this story is back, but it will be a bit different from the original.**

**For any new readers this a redux of the original story and no you don't**

**have to read the first one to read this one. Any ways hope you enjoyed the first chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

My head wouldn't stop ringing, the room was spinning and I couldn't keep my balance. I tried taking deep breaths to calm down,but it wasn't working. I clutched my stomach my vision fogging up.

I wondered around my room grabbing on to the nearest piece of furniture to keep me from falling. I didn't know what was wrong or why I felt so sick all I knew was that I just wanted it to go away. I sat down and closed my eyes, it seemed to calm me down.

I sat down until it was time for school and I managed to have some energy to drag myself to school. All through out the day my mind felt foggy, I had trouble remembering anything and it felt like I was forgetting something important.

"I should get some fresh air..."I told myself, walking towards the court yard, the hall ways empty and the classes filled with babbling from students.

I had decided to skip class in hopes it would calm my mind. It seemed that it was a good choice.

I sat in the court yard my mind at peace, it was a great day."The sky looks so clear and bright."I whispered.

"I agree."

"Uh?"I muttered at the sound of a sudden voice.I looked around spotting a green haired girl. I couldn't see her face only the back of her head."Hello, are you lost?" I asked.

She didn't answer me, an awkward silence building up. I stepped forward repeating my question."Um, can I help you?"

She giggled, turning her head enough just so I could see the side off her face."Maybe you can?At least that's what we're hoping."

"Uh?"I uttered.I sighed in frustration."Listen is there something you want?"I reached for her,but in instant everything went white and I could feel myself falling.

* * *

><p>"Luka...Luka..."<p>

I woke up feeling strange, my body feeling numb. I could feel the presence of someone standing over me,but I couldn't see them.

"Luka you have to wake up."

"Wake up?"I repeated drowsily.

"Yes, and when you do I'll be the first to meet you."

I laughed before falling back into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>I woke up about a day later, my parents where called to school when I fainted. They brought me home and I had been asleep for the whole day.<p>

"Wake up uh?"I laughed."I wonder who that was?"I muttered as I drifted off into a deep sleep.

"Hey, hey she's waking up!" Some girl cheered.

"Really?!"Another voice asked.

I rubbed my head sitting up with a groan. My eyes tried adjusting to brightness of this place and soon my vision cleared up to reveal a world that look somewhat familiar.

"You're back!"She cheered tightly embracing me.

I stared at the girl with bright teal hair. She was dressed in armor and looked like some mid-evil soldier ready for war. I pulled her of me taking a closer look at her.

"Miku?" I smiled softly."That is your name right?"

She nodded happily."You, you remember what this is?"

I looked around my mind flashing back to the last time I was here."I was in some music hall and then...and then I left suddenly."

"That's right, but your back and I have so much to tell you."

I looked at Miku a feeling of trust and peace over whelming me."Alright, but can you answer me just one thing."

"Of course. What is it?"

My lips curved into a frown."Why am I here and why do I feel so lost."

I sat around a warm fire Miku and Piko, her friend, next to me. Miku had promised to tell me everything once we settled down. I reached my hands out towards the fire in an attempt to keep warm, it was freezing in this place and it didn't help we were in the wilderness.

"Alright, so here's the thing."She started."Luka you have to know that although this might sound strange to you, we've been waiting for you for a long time and now that you're here we couldn't be happier."

"Why where you waiting for me?"I questioned.

"Because you're the ruler of this place."Piko answered for her.

"The ruler?What is that?"

Miku bit her lip."Well it's sorta like a queen,but with a lot more power."She sighed running her hand through her hair."Listen, Luka you're a very important person and basically we've been waiting for you to wake up, however we weren't expecting you to take so long."

"Wake up?What does that even mean, this all sounding pretty weird."

"What Miku is trying to say is that, in this world a ruler is in charge of protecting the peace, balance and people who live here and that means that in times of danger the ruler would be the one to fight of all evil."

"Okay,so are you seriously telling me that I'm a ruler?"

"Yes."

I laughed a little the idea of me being a ruler of anything seemed ridiculous. However, Miku and Piko seemed serious about it.

"Alright if this is true how come I've never seen you guys before."

Miku sighed she seemed frustrated."Luka that's where things get complicated, you see some very important things occurred before you ever woke up and those things stopped us from ever getting to you sooner than we did."

I nodded as strange as this all seemed I felt kinda normal.I felt as if Miku was telling the truth this place felt so comfortable like it was my home. I know it sounds strange,but I wasn't freaked out by it at least not too much.

"Is that why I feel so at home here?"

Piko smiled."Yes, we were hoping you'd feel that why after all this was your home."

"Was?"

Miku nodded a faint smile on her face."Yea, you see-"She stopped her smile fading."We have to go."She ordered taking my hand and pulling me towards the woods.

"Wait why?"

"You can sense them can't you?!"Piko asked taking a card out from his pocket, tracing a 'p' on it he suited up in armor.

"Yes!"Miku answered doing the same."Luka stay close to us and don't wonder off!"

"O-of course."I stuttered getting a feeling that something bad was about to happen.

I tried keeping up with them as they went from sprinting to running. It was rough keeping up, they were quick and they had no problem running through mud, bushes and tree branches. It was crazy how fast they were going almost as if-

"As if we're being chase!"I whispered picking up the pace. As we ran through thick fog, it felt as if the ground was shaking.

"Miku, the ground!"Piko shouted, it seemed I wasn't the only to notice.

"I know and this fog is thickening, how did it even get here?"She asked herself.

We ran for what seemed like hours although I doubt it was. Even if it wasn't I was exhausted and I made the stupid mistake of slowing down, the stupid mistake of turning my head.

In a instant I felt the rough surface of a hit. It was hard, my head jerking back I even thought I broke my neck from the force. But I didn't, no just some blood.

I held my nose blooding dripping out, so much so I was sure it was broken. I toppled backwards falling over my own feet, I raised my head my eyes meeting with a pair of glowing yellow ones.

"Hey, it's so nice to meet you."A cold, raspy voice greeted me.

I picked myself up stepping back.I couldn't see very well in this fog,but I could feel the presence of someone breathing on me. I turned around only to see the same pair of eyes I saw earlier.

"What?H-how did you-"

I froze as my mouth was covered by a hand. The feeling of rough,chipped, skin was unsettling and the sensation of cold,damp breath was worst. I didn't move, a pair of surprisingly strong hands holding my arm against my back. Coming forth from the fog a set of crazy yellow eyes and wiry smile was the first thing I saw.

"Hello, my name's Len and that girl behind you is Rin."He stated, placing a cold blade under my chin lifting my head up."And this is where you die!"

I felt my heart pounding this day had just took a turn for the worst. With out thinking I dug my foot into his guts knocking him down, out of breath. From there it's when things get foggy.

I remember the girl, Rin, shoving me against the ground. Some how I had managed to kick her off picking up the blade the boy had in his hands. When she lunged at me I stabbed at her, crazily tearing her shirt and cutting some skin.

I panted out of a breath and my vision was fading. The last thing I recalled was a hard blow to the head and from there things went black.

"Just carry her!"She demanded sounding like a spoiled child.

"Alright, if you get you to shut the hell up!"

I was propped over the shoulders of that boy, I was slowly waking up finding my hands tied to my back. They started walking the direction that Miku and Piko were going. I stayed quiet pretending to still be out.

"Once Gakupo sees this he'll be so pleased!"She cheered.

"I know right."The boy agreed."We did such a good job!"He grabbed her handing both strolling down the path like a couple as if they hadn't just jumped somebody.

"And after he kills her we'll just take the-"

"Kills me!"I blurted out.

"Looks like our friend woke up!"He laughed tossing me on the cracked his knuckles a grin on his face."I'll take care of this no problem."

I bit my lip my, I was still dizzy and I was sure I couldn't handle a two on one that didn't stop me from trying.

I jumped up ramming my head into him like a ram. He slid back loosing his footing I raised my leg jamming it into his side. In a flash the girl tackled me down slamming her fist so hard I thought she had broken right through the bone.

I was helpless, that is to say if it wasn't for my rescuers I would have probably been killed. Not a minute to late Miku came swinging a sword in hand. She jabbed the sword deep into her side,blood instantly pouring out.

I stood up Piko taking me to safety."Wait what about Miku!"

"She'll be just fine, we have little time before you leave we must ge-

"What?"I couldn't hear him in fact I couldn't hear anything."Piko I can-"I froze my voice was gone, I tried talking nothing coming out. I looked down at my hands they were fading just like everything else.

I looked at Miku who was still struggling with those people, I couldn't do or say a thing. Why?I wondered as my world went into a endless void of darkness.

The last I saw was Piko, desperately trying to reach Miku. That was it, that was all I saw before I vanished.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh my God!"

That was the first thing I heard, it was my mother and she was in panic. I was sitting on my bed my head hanging over the side. I had been thowing up for hours, blood dripping from nose like a foucet.

I couldn't turn to face my mother, she had turned on the lights and every time I looked up to see her, the lights where like beams just pounding on my eyes. I coughed furiously I had no idea what happened,but it was painful.

"Luka, where gonna take you to the hospital!"

I nodded leaning on my mother like some elderly woman who couldn't walk. I shuffled towards the door before collasping on to the floor.

"I can't do it!"I cried the pain of the walking was to great, the lights in the house where no help either.

"Luka please just bear with me."My mother pleaded pulling me back up to my feet.

I shook my head."No!"I shoved her away falling back to the floor."Just go away!"I yelled.

"Luka, I'll call an ambulance."

I rubbed my head the pain horrible."Whatever, I don't care." I muttered.

In hindsight it would have been better to have my mom take me to the hospital. The sounds of the ambulance made my head hurt even more and the feeling of strangers dragging my body of to the stretcher made me uncomfortable.

I laid in bed doctors coming in one after the other. I was checked so many times I swore I felt as though I had seen every doctor in the world. They ran x-ray's all day finding nothing wrong with me.

"Of course somethings wrong!"My Father yelled at the doctor."No one just wakes up covered in blood and throwing up!"

The doctor sighed reassuring my parents they where trying their best."Perhaps she took something before going to what did you do before going to bed?"

I stared at him for a minute before I shrugged."I can't remember."

"What does that have to with anything?"My mom asked.

"Maybe she over dosed on a drug."

"What?That's absurd my daughter would never do that!She has no reason to."

And with that my parents pulled me out the hospital and locked me in my room all day. I skipped school my parents telling me I wasn't healthy enough to go. I didn't care much school wasn't very fun anyhow.

I was left alone all day to wonder what happend to me."I should forget about it.."I sighed."I should get some fresh air, that will do me good."I decided on going out for a walk hoping that would relax me.

I took a nice stroll in the town staying clear of any school kids, I didn't need them to see me out in the middle of a school day.

I sat on a park bench feeding the ducks in the pond. Afterwards I headed to back of the park towards the woods, I always went there because I was almost always guaranteed to be alone.

"This is just what I need, some nice alone time."I muttered. I stretched out my hands rubbing against something or some one."Oh I'm so sorry."I quickly apologized.

"Uh, no I should apologize. You didn't even know I was there."

I brushed my hair back, taking a step back. I was often left alone back here no one ever came. However, it seemed that this place had a new guest. I eyed the boy his long purple hair pulled back into a ponytail, he wore the same school uniform although I could have sworn I had never seen him around the school.

He must have noticed me starring, he looked at his uniform cracking a smile."Do you attend crypton high too?"

I nodded. He smiled even wider."Thats great maybe I'll see you around." He said leaving.

"Wait!"

Till this day I don't know why I did this,but I just did. My hand was griped around his arm holding him from going any where. I quickly pulled away once again apologizing.

"Sorry it's just, I've never seen you around. Are you new?"

He nodded."I just started today. Homeroom 12A."

"12 A..."I repeated."Mine is 11 D."

"So your across from me aren't you?" I nodded. The boy seemed happy to know that."What's your name?"He asked.

"Megurine...Megurine Luka.."

"Gakupo.."He took a step closer to me he looked down at me, his chest in my was much taller than me, I felt so small around him.

"Have we meet before?"I asked.

"No, but..."He laughed taking my hand."I'm glad we did."He slid his hand on top of mine, I could feel his pulse the feeling of his warm hand was comforting. I held his hand for a few minutes, I could feel a strange wave surging through my body.

With a awkward laugh I pulled my hand away."S-sorry..."I whispered.

"Don't be..."He muttered moving closer to me.

It was strange, this feeling that I felt.I looked at his face his eyes so intense,he looked so nice and innocent. But I felt something wrong in the pit of my stomach. He gave of this sense of danger as if I shouldn't be around him.

"I should leave."He finally broke the silence, he must have seen my discomfort."I'll see you around."

He waved goodbye and I gave a weak smile.I wish I could say that feeling left along with him,but it didn't. Oh no, instead it lingered around me making me feel dizzy. I could feel my body getting heavy and before I knew it I blacked out.

* * *

><p>Not once in my life had I hated the smell of spring, or the feeling of grass against my now I hated it, I hated the feeling of damp grass pressed up against me, bugs crawling on me, the smell of the air after it rains. All of it just gave me a headache.<p>

"Hey are you alright?!"

He stood above me helping me stand."Gakupo..that's your name right?"I had remembered from the park.

He nodded."I had left after we spoke,but I came back for my bag.I saw you on the ground I thought you where hurt."

"How long was I out of it?"

"For about two hours, it rained you're soaking wet."

He was right my cloths were drenched, mud and dirt rubbed into my hair."I have to go...I have to go home."

I pulled away from him wobbling down the park path."Wait, you can't go alone it's pretty dark."He stepped in front of me putting his coat over me."Let me walk you."

I nodded not caring so much for his favor, I just wanted to get home and if he wanted to get me there I would let him as long as I got there. We walked the four blocks to my house in silence, Gakupo's serious expression kept me from saying anything. For a nice guy, he looked so intimidating.

"T-this is it."I handed back his coat unlocking the front door.

"Are you sure you'll be alright."

"Yes, I'll be just fine."I closed the door leaving him to walk home alone.I trudged to my room plopping down on my bed."Something seemed eerie about him..."I muttered drifting off into a well needed rest.

"To think that girl is the ruler."Gakupo whispered still at Luka's door step."Pathetic..."He mumbled with distaste."She'll be easy to bring down."

* * *

><p>"Now that we've settled down how 'bout we eat."Miku hurried to the kitchen, leaving Piko to guard the door with me sitting at the table still a little confused.<p>

I had woken up around sun rise.I was sprawled on the forest floor, once Miku found me she rushed me to a cabin hidden deep in the woods. I don't remember how I ended up in the woods in the first place, but I was glad Miku found me before anyone else had the chance to.

"So, do you remember anything from earlier?"Piko asked taking a seat next to me.

"I remember those people from before, the ones who attacked us. Who where they?"I questioned filled with complete curiosity.

Piko sighed rubbing his head in frustration."Luka as you might have guessed already, those people aren't good. They are the reason that our world is in such a horrible state."

"Horrible?"I repeated, as far as I could tell his world didn't seem to bad."How so?I mean it doesn't look like they've cause much damage."

Piko frowned."I wish, Luka theres parts of the dimension you have yet to see and when you do you won't like it."

"Piko can you please just tell me what they've down."

"They massacred our loved one's that's what!"Miku stormed in her face filled with rage.

"Miku calm down."Piko took her hand sitting her down next to me."Miku, I don't think we should tell her about it, especially when you're still so riled up about it."

Miku took in some breaths to calm herself, she bawled her fist."But..."She started, she glanced at me a small smile appearing."Alright..."

"W-wait!"I spoke up startling them."I'd like to know!"

Miku rubbed her temples a headached clearly coming on. She got up, pacing around the room, Piko still sitting visible uncomfortably.

"Luka, we'll discuss this another time. When you're ready."

I bit my lip wanting to tell her that I was ready to hear this, after all wasn't I the ruler of this place?No, I should probably wait. I sighed nodding in agreement, if it made them this uncomfortable talking about it then it must be bad.

"So, what exactly am I gonna do while I'm here-ah!"

I was cut off by the sudden sound of an explosion. We all took cover as the wall behind us crumbled. I picked myself up the room filled with smoke and debris.

"Miku, there here!"Piko announced quickly transforming into his armor. Miku nodded doing the same.

Within seconds Miku grabbed my hand and pulled me down the hall, Piko not to far from us. In just few minutes we were outside deep in the woods, we could hear rustling behind us.

"Miku, turn left once you reach the sand pits!"Piko shouted pulling out a handfull of cards.

"What about you?"She asked.

"Don't worry about me, just get Luka to safety!"

Without hesitating Miku and I where out of sight, leaving Piko to deal with things. Piko stood in the center of the woods the sound of foot steps getting louder as the person readied himself, sword at his side. When he finally saw the figure approach him he swung.

"Hold on!"

He stopped in his tracks, he recognized that voice. Taking a few seconds to confirm what he saw, he dropped his weapon and hugged the green haired girl in front of him.

"Gumi!" He cried squeezing her tightly.

Gumi pulled him apart and without saying a word she broke into a sprint pulling him behind her.

"W-what's going on!"He stammered.

She glanced back her face showing concern."No time to explain, he's close!"

"Close?Who-no!"Piko had a bad feeling about this."Gumi please just tell me what's going on-

Before Piko could even finish his sentence he was greeted by a familiar face. The man who blocked their path towered over them, a grin on his face.

"Well, if it isn't Gumi."He said."I've been dying to see you."


	4. Chapter 4

"Gakupo, get the hell out my way and I might consider sparing your sorry ass!"Gumi muttered through her teeth.

With a snort Gakupo stepped forward his hand resting on the handle of his blade."Now, now, Gumi is this anyway to treat a friend."

Gumi bit her lip, bawling up her hands into fist."Cut the crap Gakupo!"She charged at him sinking her fist on to the side of his face.

Gakupo grinned."I guess you where always one to get right down to business."He smiled pulling out his katana."Well, I guess I should too!"He lunged slicing away at Gumi's flesh.

Gumi inched back, turning the nob on her head phone's she pulled out a card."Prisoners song!"She called out and immediately a wailing cry escaped, knocking Gakupo down."Piko now!"

Taken back a bit, Piko did as he was told bringing his sword down on Gakupo. However, a little noise wasn't enough to bring him down. He blocked Piko's swing with his blade pushing him back, he swung cutting right through Piko's armor.

Gumi came to his aid, kicking Gakupo down. She raised her hand to the sky a card in her other hand.

"Angels thunder!"

With a flash of lighting and loud crack of thunder, she moved her hands forward a wave of sound flew from her hand. Gakupo cupped his ears the crackling of thunder resounding in his head.

"Forget this, I'm wasting time."He muttered."Rin, Len take care of these idiots for me!" His two servants where summoned at his side charging at both Piko and Gumi, allowing him to escape.

"Where the hell did they come from!"Gumi muttered, blocking the punches from Rin."Piko you go ahead, I can handle these two no problem!"

Piko nodded quickly following behind Gakupo.

* * *

><p>"Hurry Luka, we must escape before-<p>

"Before I find you?"

Both me and Miku came to a holt, Gakupo seemingly appearing out of no where. Miku starred at him for a moment, he was scuffed up.

"So, it seems Gumi and Piko got to you."She said.

"Gumi?"I whispered, Miku clutching onto my arm.

"Yea,but don't worry I've kept them busy with Rin and Len."Gakupo pulled his blade out pointing it to me."Now, if you excuse me I have some business with you."

Miku held her arm out, her card changing into a staff."Sorry Gakupo, but you'll have to get through me!"

She darted for him shooting out beams from her staff, Gakupo dodged them with ease. He swung his sword, Miku struggling to dodge his attacks. He was faster then her and it appeared that he might even be stronger then seconds Gakupo got the upper hand and struck her down, he stood over her ready to plunge his blade into her.

"No!"Without even thinking I knocked him over,standing guard over Miku."It's me you want to fight right?" I growled.

"Luka don-"It's alright Miku, I'm the ruler of this place right?"I cut her off and smiled softly.

"I'm done with all the chatter."Gakupo broke in almost slicing my arm with his blade.

I slide away from him,but he was ready to take another swing at me.I made a fist and with all my strength I dug it in to his gut, knocking the air right out of him. Dazed from the blow, I yanked his hair and with a hard blow from my knee I sent him whirling to the floor. Blood trickled from his nose, he wiped it away with a smirk.

"Bitch, do you think that's enough to beat me?!"He quickly wrapped his hand around my neck throwing me down to the ground. Forcefully he held me down readying his katana, struggling under his grasp I managed to kick him off. Before I could crawl away he whipped out his katana and with one quick motion he sliced my arm leaving a deep gash.

I clutched my arm letting a groan escape my lips, with a fearful growl I kicked him down. Once he was on his knees I picked up Miku's staff and swung it as hard as I could. With a loud bang, he jerked his head back. He groaned, even more blood seeping from him. I dropped the staff, walking back to Miku's side.

"What an annoying girl you are!"He muttered out, he got back on his feet wobbling around. He sloppily swung his blade. I tried backing away, but before I could he cut my cheek leaving a long gash of open flesh.

"Hurricane breeze!" Miku summoned a strong blast of wind, bringing Gakupo back to his knees. She pulled me by my good arm and we started for safety.

I turned to face Gakupo's direction, he was still down. I cringed the pain in my arm increasing, I looked down realizing I was starting to bleed badly. I closed my eyes, letting the pain bring me back to reality. In seconds, I was back to the real world.

I wiped the blood away from my face, tossing the fifth towel into the trash bin. I had woken up only to find myself covered in blood. My arm was sliced open and a long cut covered my right cheek.

I was surprised to find out that my wounds weren't to bad, after an hour or so the bleeding stopped and the pain was manageable. So once I finished cleaning up I readied myself for school, sneaking out so my parents wouldn't see me and panic.

"Unbelievable..." I muttered checking out the wound on my face. I found it strange that I even got such a cut, I don't even have long nails to scratch with,so where could this even come from?

"Look at her face, she must have gotten in a fight."

I could hear a whisper from behind me,it was two girls from my school. Irritated I sighed, picking up the pace I hurried along to school. However, I was only greeted with blank stares and whispers as I walked the halls.

"Do you think Korra did it?"A student asked keeping their gaze locked on my face.

"Probably or maybe she did it herself!"Another muttered beneath their breath.

"Shut your mouth..."I growled, that seemed to shut them up.

The rest of the day continued the same way. People stared, said something under their breaths and I would pretend not to hear it. But one comment did seem to get to me.

"Wow, what happened to you?"

I took a look at the boy who asked, it was Gakupo."G-Gakupo, what are you doing here?"

"I go here remember?"He smiled a little taking a seat beside me. His smile fading he picked my chin up and turned my head getting a better look at the cut."Who did this to you?"

I pushed his hand back, my face reddening."D-don't worry."My voice shook, Gakupo seemed pretty mad."I woke up like this actually."

Raising a brow he let out a sigh."Are you sure?"

I laughed."Of course I'am, I mean I know it's weird, but it just sorta appeared."

After a moment of silence I picked my bag up,ready to leave class. The bell would ring soon ending the school day.

"So, you have no idea how it got there?"He asked once he saw me stand up. I shook my head, he simply nodded and waved goodbye.

I watched as he slowly made his way down the hall vanishing from sight. I bit my lip, there was something strange about the way he acted.

"Maybe it's just me..."I shrugged away the thought and left as soon as the bell rang.

* * *

><p>"Should we deal with the girl?"<p>

Gakupo waved his hand at the voice in irritation."No, there's no need to fight her, she's completely defenseless."

"Exactly!"Slowly the blond girl crept from the dark corner she was hiding."This could be are chance!"

"No!"Gakupo shouted, much louder than he meant to. He rubbed his temples taking a breath in."Listen to me, in this world you don't exist!Got it?!"He waited for an answer only receiving a deadly glare."Rin, do you understand?You are not to mess things up in this world!"

Rin turned away ready to leave."You're an idiot!"She hissed before vanishing into the mist of shadows.

Gakupo starred at the place where she stood."That girl needs to now her place..."He muttered to himself heading down the opposite way.

* * *

><p>"I'm home."I said in to the empty house.I walked in placing my bag on the ground and crashed on my couch.I traced my finger over my face."What could have caused you?"<p>

I traced my finger along the cut, wincing at the pain. Since I'd probably never figure it out I decided to call it a day.

"Good-night."I said to no one as I turned the light off in my room, slowing trudging to my bed."Sweet dreams..."I whispered to myself.

Who knew, maybe I would have a dream.


End file.
